


Took Me by the Wrist

by linearoundmythoughts



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Glasses, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wrists, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linearoundmythoughts/pseuds/linearoundmythoughts
Summary: "Ed felt as if Oswald could truly see him—could see right into him. And Ed could see back—could see Oswald in a way no one else could."Smutty feels-based one-shot to soothe the soul.





	

Oswald tried to maneuver around Ed’s glasses as they kissed, Ed sitting in the center of the bed with Oswald in his lap. He hovered over Ed, pushing into him as he straddled Ed's hips. Ed sank down, sliding out from under Oswald’s lap, leaving Oswald kneeling around Ed. They’d relocated here after starting out with much more chaste kissing in their shared office.

Ed was completely enraptured. Oswald was so _vehement_ about all of this. As vehement as Ed was _eager_. It was normal for Oswald to do things with a theatrical passion, but for Ed to be the object of that intensity was…flattering. Beyond flattering. Something Ed couldn’t put into words. Not that there was much he could put into words right now. Ed felt divorced him from his usual thought processes, and he felt his mindset drop back into his more unguarded self, distant from the version of himself he projected as of late; instead, he was caught up in the sensation, the moment, in Oswald himself.

Oswald went to pull Ed’s glasses off by the bridge, and Ed didn’t had a chance to say anything about it. He tried to speak, but Oswald had already given up on them and leaned back in, capturing Ed’s mouth in another kiss so fervent that their noses bumped together. Oswald complained about it while Ed giggled softly, stroking Oswald’s hair. Oswald shot him a face Ed assumed was what Oswald referred to as ‘a look,’ then realigned himself so they fit back together properly. Ed closed his eyes for a moment, melting into the heat and electric feeling of Oswald, who moaned into their kiss as he licked into Ed’s mouth, scattering all of Ed’s thoughts.

Despite both of their relative levels of inexperience, Ed loved learning and discovering the joys of their new love, the pleasure inherent in being with Oswald like this. They complimented each other so well, and the dynamic emerging between them only confirmed how perfect Oswald was for him. Shifting underneath him, Ed briefly imagined Oswald pinning his wrists down. The thought alone sent such a strong jolt up Ed’s spine. He could only dream how good unlocking that side of Oswald would feel.

Oswald’s nose hit Ed’s glasses again, and this time he cursed, leaned back on his ankles, and went to lift Ed’s glasses off his face. He did so gently, with both hands, his fingers delicately gripping the stems as he slid them forward and away from Ed’s face. Ed tried to speak again, and finally got something vocal out of his throat. A meaningless sound came out of his chest. He reached for Oswald but he couldn’t see him, couldn’t even see his glasses, which he hoped were still in Oswald’s hands.

Bending back down to kiss Ed again, Oswald threaded his fingers through Ed’s hair and pushed Ed further back into the pillow behind his head. Ed managed to wrap a hand around Oswald’s and he held on tightly, which only made Oswald moan again and kiss him more intensely, strengthening his grip on Ed’s hair. The problem was that Ed had never needed a way to communicate something like ‘stop’ or ‘hold on’ with Oswald until this moment. He didn’t want to startle Oswald, but he did need his attention. He opened his eyes and thought for a short moment.

Ed waved Oswald’s hand around, and that caught Oswald’s attention immediately.

“Ed?” he asked. In the instant before he pulled back, Ed saw how wide his eyes were, how red his lips had become, how flushed Oswald’s face was.

“What is it, what’s wrong?” Oswald sounded panicked, rocking back into the kneeling position he’d been in before. “A-are you ok?”

Ed tried to snap himself back into talking, smacking his mouth for a moment, trying to adjust from having gone from such focused kissing to the absence of it.

“My glasses,” he said. “I don't…I need my glasses back. Please.” Ed really hated taking his glasses off. Partly it was a security thing for him, to know he wouldn’t be blind without his glasses. The sensation of them on his face was more important; he found their presence reassuring. But truthfully, he needed them back because he wanted to see Oswald, wanted to enjoy watching him enjoy this. It was better to have them back, smudged and possibly getting bent, than to be without them.

Oswald scrambled to retrieve Ed’s glasses—Ed could only guess where Oswald had gone by feeling the muscles in Oswald’s legs, on either side of Ed, as they moved, Oswald shifting to rummage around on the side of the bed they weren’t on. He came back to his previous position and stayed motionless. Ed realized he might be handing him his glasses, but he couldn’t see them. He searched for them with his hand open wide, fingers stretched out, and Oswald ended up grabbing Ed’s hand to place the glasses in his palm. He’d folded them up, the stems closed in on themselves.

Ed opened his glasses up, and slid them back onto his face, lifelong muscle memory taking over. They were terribly smudged, but most of the world came back into focus in an instant, familiar way, and Ed sighed in relief.

“Hi,” he said to Oswald, remembering to smile at the end.

“Hi,” Oswald answered back, his voice at a higher pitch than usual, softer, missing its usual strength and assuredness. He looked destroyed, and not just from their kissing. Ed felt a pang of concern in his chest, and he sat up slightly, propping his elbows on either side of him to get a better look at Oswald. Oswald edged back even more, now straddling Ed’s thighs, his hands hovering above Ed for a brief moment before dropping them at his sides. Oswald breathed through his mouth, not breaking eye contact with Ed for a second.

“My eyesight is _terrible_ ,” Ed explained, with a laugh and a bigger smile, his face closer to Oswald’s now that they were subconsciously moving to meet in the center, at a diagonal angle, Oswald the taller one, for once. Oswald smiled back, the tension cracking the moment he giggled back at Ed’s mirth.

“I’m sorry,” Ed said, assuming that might be a necessary thing for Oswald to hear. “I’d rather just leave them on. I want to be able to see you. All of you. Throughout even this. Especially this.” He reached forward to touch Oswald’s face, brushing a few sections of his choppy hair to one side with his fingertips. Oswald’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact, and his whole body visibly relaxed as the worry about whatever stressful thing he assumed Ed had been trying to communicate before drained out of his posture. Ed ran the tip of his index finger along Oswald’s eyelashes when he moved his hand down from his hairline. Some of Oswald’s mascara came off and adhered itself to Ed’s fingernail, and the sensation of each lash shifting along his fingerprint sent a delightful shiver through Ed’s body. Oswald absolutely enraptured him. How he had failed to realize what he felt for Oswald was love ages ago was a puzzle he likely would never solve. That frustrated him enough to never take anything, any moment with Oswald, for granted again.

Ed moved into a sitting position, seizing Oswald’s face in each of his hands as he surged up to capture Oswald in another kiss. He took the time to enjoy watching those eyelashes flutter as their lips met. Oswald shifted into Ed, sliding back down into his lap, their chests meeting and the buttons on their vests and shirts catching on each other. Ed braced a hand on Oswald’s back so he could kiss him more deeply, and Oswald wrapped his arms around Ed tightly, caressing him wherever his fingers landed. Ed leaned back, taking Oswald with him, already wanting to lose himself in the position he’d been in before.

They worked each other out of their clothing, never stopping to truly focus on the tasks at hand when they could be back at each other’s mouths. With clumsy movements they scrambled to unbutton and pull off every layer between them. To their credit, they got most of the way there, leaving shirts half-buttoned and ties still lose but hanging around their necks.

Ed felt as if the temperature in the room rose; why else did Oswald’s skin feel so hot every time he touched him?

“Oh, Ed,” Oswald gasped, pushing his hands inside Ed’s open shirt and running his hands down his chest, encircling his waist. “You’re so good, so perfect, so beautiful like this. I can’t believe you’re mine. All mine. I need you, Ed,” Oswald breathed, “I want to _take you_.”  

Ed blinked. “Perfect. Yes. I’m yours. Take me. Check.”

Oswald yanked Ed into him and pulled him down on the bed in one forceful motion, his fingers digging into Ed’s ribs. Ed groaned, the side of his face pressed into the silk pillow.

Ed whimpered as Oswald worked him open with a generous amount of lube, then tipped his head backwards as Oswald slid inside him. Oswald breathed hot against his neck, mouthing at his skin as he whispered little praises into Ed’s ear. Oswald hitched Ed’s legs up higher and looped his fingers through Ed’s hair, pulling Ed’s head back further as he bit and sucked his way down Ed’s neck.

The electrifying buzz building at the base of Ed’s spine consumed him; his fingers felt distant as he ran them down Oswald’s back, tracing muscles as they moved but quickly losing the ability to concentrate. Every detail melted away as Oswald moved inside him, above him. Ed’s own voice sounded removed from himself as he called out Oswald’s name between moans, his voice high and breathy. He threw his arms behind his head and twisted himself so as to whisper what he wanted in Oswald’s ear, softly, unsure if his request would be granted. They both often spoke in hushed tones like this (partly out of embarrassment, mostly because both of them had trouble not being overly polite) as they learned together, and from each other. Oswald turned to look at Ed. Despite how messy and foggy his glasses were, he could see Oswald’s mouth open, breathing heavily, his eyes sharp despite his pupils being blown. Ed cataloged details as fast as he could, committing the sight to memory in the moment before Oswald cursed quietly and nodded. Oswald slid his fingers up Ed’s arms to catch his wrists beneath his palms, wrapping his fingers around them as he lifted himself above Ed, their eyes connected the whole time.

As he drove into Ed again, Ed arched his back, crying out from the clash of sensations. All he could think of was Oswald, all he could process was Oswald, all he could feel was the blinding rush of being with Oswald like this. _Erase me_ , Ed wanted to beg, even if it made no sense. _Leave me so all I remember is this. So all that I see in my mind is this._

Ed forced himself to open his eyes and look back at Oswald. He needed to remember this. To see this. As their gazes met again, Oswald’s eyes dark and piercing, Ed felt as if Oswald could truly see him—could see right into him. And Ed could see back—could see Oswald in a way no one else could. He couldn’t help but whine; everything was suddenly too much. The intensity brought Ed over the edge sooner than he expected, and he dropped his head to the side, eyes closed, chanting meaningless little sounds as he finished. Oswald cried Ed’s name between gasps, fucking into him while he came, still clenching Ed’s wrists in his strong grip.

Ed came around when he felt Oswald lay next to him. He rolled over, and they smiled at each other. Ed traced a hand down Oswald’s back while Oswald stroked his wrists soothingly. He felt safe and secure in a way so dizzyingly good that he was sure it would always feel brand new to him to have something so comforting. Oswald let go of his wrists and pulled him closer, resting his chin on Ed’s head as he sighed some kind of ‘thank you’ to Ed that made Ed feel like his head was spinning twice as fast. 

"I love you," he said softly.

"And I love you, as well," Oswald answered, his voice low and _reverent_. 

Ed closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound and the safety of that, of being in Oswald's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first fic of them I ever wrote, a few months ago. It's been through a few reworks (namely, that originally it was T rated, but that didn't feel _fair_ for anyone...). I originally posted this my tumblr last month and I just re-edited it into its final form. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
